


The Stark Children

by VRuskova (MayMadness)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Crossover, Iron Man 1, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Stiles Stilinski is a Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMadness/pseuds/VRuskova
Summary: Tony Stark had two children with women he genuinely loved, whether it be because they were in his life when he needed them to be or because they didn't let him get away with anything. After being kidnapped for three long months, Tony rescues himself, and the only thing that kept him going were his kids, but his kids are all grown up now, and they've got issues of their own.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 172





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but I reread it and loved it, so I'll be updating it every wednesday. I've not fully betad this, so there will be many mistakes. LEt me know if you see any and I'll fix them! I hope you enjoy!

Tony Stark looked at the baby in his hands, smiling at her mother. The woman, Frigga, had smiled warmly at him and looked at their daughter.

“You should name her.” She said and Tony looked up at her with shock in his eyes. He always assumed Frig would know what to call their child. She had said that she had old-fashioned names and didn’t want their daughter to be put in that position.

“Frig… I’m afraid the only name I can come up with is Freya…” He said and she looked at him with the same shock he had when she suggested she name the girl. Freya was Frigga’s mother’s name and Frigga had told him one time, long ago on one of their nights together that if she ever had a girl, she’d name her after her mother.

“Anthony…” She said softly, her accent barely there as she smiled softly at their daughter. “What of your own mother? Maria is such a beautiful name.”

“She’ll be Freya Maria Stark. She can have the best of both worlds. Norwegian and Italian.” He said and smiled fondly at his child’s mother. Tony didn’t know much about Frigga’s past. Just that she’s from Norway and she’s a witch. He didn’t know much about magic, but Frigga had told him it existed in things like the tesseract, and most magic was illusion anyway.

“Freya. It suits her. Goddess of love and the night. She was born in the night and has already stolen my heart.” Frigga said and smiled when Tony nodded, love in his own features. There wasn’t really love between them, just a deep attraction that led to many nights spent together. Sometimes they’d part ways and Frigga would disappear for months on end, but eventually she’d show back up in his life and Tony would find himself wrapped around her in his bed.

Frigga had shown up during the darkest times of Tony’s life. He’d just lost his mother, father and the man he looked up to. He had said that Edwin Jarvis was more of a father than his own had been. Frigga had mentioned her own mother and how her father had died when she was young. She didn’t say much on how, just that there had been a battle and he had been caught in the crossfires. He was a farmer. She mentioned how the man who had won the battle had fallen in love with her beauty and her uncle had forced her to marry him to keep them all alive. Tony knew that Frig hated her uncle for that, but she didn’t hate her mother. Her mother had given her life to keep Frigga from losing her own.

Tony wondered, often, how old Frigga really was, because a fight like that was not really heard of in modern times. What he didn’t really understand was how Frigga had escaped the man. She never mentions him until she had to go back to Norway, but Tony doesn’t understand how she can have their daughter with him. Frigga had mentioned how he, her husband, had been with others aside from her and how he had children that weren’t hers, not that she loved them any less for it.

“I have to go back, Anthony.” Frigga said and Tony looked at her confused.

“What?”

“Odin, he’ll be worried by how long I’ve stayed here.” She said and Tony looked at her even more confused. This is the first time she spoke his name. Tony looked at her as if she had gone crazy, because his mind ran towards the stories of Viking lore.

“Frig.”

“Anthony.” She said to cut him off. “I know you must think me crazy. But I have to return to Asgard. I can’t bring her with me. Odin will kill her.” She said softly before looking at their daughter. She had gotten dressed in an instant. Glamour she called it. Tony followed her out of the room he had set up for her, handing his daughter to the nurse who had been assigned to take care of the baby. They had a home birth, upon Frigga’s request. He followed her towards the gardens, stopping as she turned towards him. “I love you, Anthony. It might not be the epic romantic love, but you are someone I truly care for. Take care of our daughter.” She said and then looked to the sky. “Take me back to Asgard, Heimdall.”

In the moments that followed, a blinding light coming from the sky and then, she was gone. Tony looked at the markings on the ground and swallowed. He stepped back before falling to his knees. Frigga was a freaking goddess, and she just gave birth to their daughter… He looked towards the house and tried to push down what just happened. He closed his eyes and composed himself. He hoped that Frigga would be back to help him, even if it was in snippets and moments. A girl did need her mother after all.

Tony wouldn’t have only one child. Years later, when Freya was three, he’d find himself falling for a woman who reminded him of Frigga. He never understood the love he had for the Asgardian, but it was clear that strong and compassionate women were something Tony Stark lacked. He’d fall for Claudia. She’d have his son, she’d name him Mieczyslaw and she’d take him and raise him. Tony had too many enemies, it was bad enough he had to put Freya through it, he wasn’t going to do that to his son.

When Freya turned seven, she fell ill, Frigga appearing just in time to save her. In that time, Freya was also taken by her mother. Every few years, Tony would be able to spend time with his children, this was one of those years, of course, life has a funny way of throwing a curve at you, and he had his eyes open to his weapons and was kidnapped by a terrorist organization.


	2. Chapter 1: Freya's Back on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long! Sorry for the late update, vacations and all!

Freya landed in the forest of Beacon Hills, a small smile on her lips as she grabbed her pack and looked around, trying to figure out where to go to get to the Stilinski household. She had just been sent back to Midgard by the Bifrost. The war Thor had caused, had caused her three Midgardian years. She sighed and started walking towards the road that was clear between the trees. She saw a bright light and was almost hit by a car but stepped back just in time for the car to pass without hitting her. Some idiot that was driving way too fast for it to be legal. The car swerved to the side of the road and parked and the driver side door opened.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” The teenager said as he made his way towards her. “It’s late, and I’m late. Damn it. Are you okay?” He asked and Freya smiled, trying not to sneer at the headache forming behind her eyes. She only got them when she was sent through the Bifrost.

“I’m fine. I just have a little stress headache.” She said and the teenager stopped and looked at her.

“You’re British.” He said and she scoffed.

“No. I’m not.” She said and her accent slowly turned to her original Midgardian. “Sorry. I spent some time… in London and accents can stick pretty quickly.” She said and he looked at her like she was odd.

“Um. Yeah. So, what are you doing out here?” He asked and she looked around, biting her lip as she tried to come up with a lie.

“Oh, I kind of got lost.” She said. It wasn’t really a lie. Heimdall sent her to the middle of the preserve, how was she supposed to know where to go from there? “I was hitchhiking up here from SanFran.” She said and scratched at her head. “But the last truck I was in, the guy got a bit handsy, and I had to get out of there.”

“Why would anyone want to hitchhike here from San Francisco?” He asked and she smiled softly.

“My brother lives up here. I haven’t seen him in years and thought I’d come surprise him.” She said and he looked at her confused.

“Who’s your brother?”

“Um… Mieczyslaw Stilinski. He’s my half-brother.” She said and the kid looked at her shocked.

“Stilinski? I was just heading to his house right now. I’m Jackson. Jackson Whittemore.”

“You’re going to his house?” She asked and he raised a brow. “Nothing, just the last time I talked to Mickey, he told me you were giving him hell.” She said and he laughed. “I’m Freya by the way.” 

“Yeah. That was when I was a dick. I’m late though, so why don’t I give you a ride there. Maybe it’ll get me brownie points.” He said and she laughed, nodding and accepting his offer.

“Stiles never told me that he had a sister. Or anyone, for that matter.”

“Well yeah. I have two older brothers, stepbrothers, and I’ve never told them about Mickey. Only people who know are my mum and gate keeper.” She said and bit her lip. “Um, security guard? I guess is the proper term. My mum lives in England.” She figured it’d be the closest thing from a lie.

“And is Sheriff Stilinski you dad?” He asked and she bit her lip, figuring if her brother hadn’t told them then there was something keeping him from doing so.

“Mhm.” She said. She sighed. “Mum doesn’t know I took this trip, and my stepdad will throw a hissy fit when he finds out, but I can’t not see my brother, you know?” She asked and then smiled. Her eyes found Jackson’s and he looked at her like he was making sure she was real.

“Yeah. I was adopted, so I never knew my real parents, but I found out I had a great-aunt in England. I went to stay with her for a while last year and it really opened up my eyes to who my parents were.”

“That’s pretty cool. Finding family you never knew you had, it’s a great feeling.”

“Did you know about Stiles?”

“I did. I’m three years older than him. My mum had me for the week he was born, but I met him the week after she left.”

“Does your mum have custody of you?” Jackson asked as he parked in the driveway.

“No. It was an agreement between my mum and dad that I’d stay with both of them equally.” She said and bit her lip. “Besides, I’m eighteen, I can choose who to stay with or if I wanted to, I could live on my own.”

“No way you’re eighteen.” Jackson said and followed her out of the car.

“I am.” She said and stopped at the door, looking at it intently. She bit her lip as she pressed the doorbell.

“You know, you could just walk in.” Jackson said and she smirked.

“I could, but that would ruin the surprise.” She said and he laughed.

“Stiles someone’s at your door!” She heard someone call inside and tilted her head as she heard her brother’s voice call back.

“Then answer it!” He called and Freya rolled her eyes.

“I’d rather not!” The voice called and Jackson laughed.

“That’s Isaac. He plays lazy so well.” Jackson said and Freya laughed.

“Yeah? Are you sure he’s playing?”

“You know? I’m not.” Jackson said and chuckled as they heard a lot of huffing and puffing before the door opened.

“Jackson, I swear to god if… Freya?” Stiles said as he looked at his sister. He looked her up and down before tears welled up in his eyes and he pulled her in. “What the hell! Where have you been?” He asked and she laughed as she hugged him back.

“I missed you too, Mickey.” She said and hugged him intently.

“Oh my god!” He said and cried into her shoulder. “So much has happened, Frey.” He whispered as he hugged her tightly.

“Woah, who’s she?” The kid who told Stiles about the door, Isaac, had said as he got up to see what the commotion was about.

“From what I understand? She’s Stiles’ half-sister.” Jackson explained.

“Half-sister?” Another teen asked, and he looked hurt by the information. “Stiles?”

“Uh.” Stiles said as he wiped his eyes. “This is Freya. She’s my sister.” He said and bit his lip as he looked at her.

“I heard about your mum.” She said softly, not realizing that they could hear her. “I’m sorry, Mickey.”

“It’s… Frey.” He said and hugged her tightly as he cried. “Dad’s missing.” He said and she barely heard him through his sobs.

“What?” She asked and pushed him to look in his eyes. He looked at her pleading and she nodded. “Let’s talk privately. Excuse us.” She said and pulled Stiles up the steps towards the second floor.

“What did Stiles say? Did anyone hear that?” Freya heard Jackson ask as she pushed Stiles into his room. She used her ability to distort reality to keep the teens from listening.

“Why are you running with a pack of wolves?” She asked and Stiles sniffed.

“That’s not important. Freya. Dad’s been kidnapped in Afghanistan. There was an attack on the convoy that was bringing him back. He’s been gone for a couple of months.” Freya stopped and looked at Stiles, seeing exactly how upset and exhausted he was. He looked like someone had taken Thor’s hammer to his entire being and removed all the energy from his life.

“Oh, Mickey.” She said and hugged him. “We’ll work this out. Right now, we need to get our story right. Call the sheriff and tell him that he’s my dad. Jackson thought that and I lied about it.”

“Freya, they can hear us.” He said and she looked at him pointedly. “Oh, you’re doing your voodoo thing.” He whispered and nodded as he pulled out his phone.

“Son, how’re you holding up? I thought you had pack night tonight.” Noah said as he answered his son’s call.

“Hey, dad.” Stiles said and sighed. “Freya’s here. Um. She actually told a lie to keep me from letting my secret out.”

“Noah.” Freya said and Noah sucked in a breath.

“God, Freya, when I didn’t hear anything from you after I told you about Claudia, I thought you were dead or something.”

“No, I wasn’t even on the planet. Listen. They think I’m your daughter, so we’re going to run with that. I know how my dad wanted Stiles to live as normal a life as he could. Not that running with a pack of wolves is at all normal.” She said and looked at Stiles pointedly.

“And being an Asgardian Princess is?” He asked and she scoffed.

“Hey now. Mum and Dad were not normal at all, so either way, my life wouldn’t have been all that normal.” She said and looked at the phone as she heard Noah laugh.

“Don’t worry, hun. I’m sure Tony wouldn’t mind my taking that role for a moment in order to keep Stiles’ secret. I’ve been in touch with Colonel Rhodes and he updates me every few days on the situation.”

“How long has he been missing?” Freya asked.

“Colonel Rhodes has informed me it’s been 9 weeks so far.” He said and Freya sucked in a breath. The Allfather knows what they’ve been doing.

“Okay. Thank you, Sheriff. I’ll get in touch with Pepper and Rhodey and try to see what I can do to help.”

“You’re going to have to call me dad, or at least pops from now.” Noah said and Freya laughed.

“Sure, pops.” She said and sighed. “Be safe tonight.”

“Love you, dad. See you later.” Stiles said and hung up. “Are you okay?” He asked and she scoffed.

“Heimdall probably knew. He barely let me come here because Odin’s been a pain.”

“Where have you been?” Stiles asked silently and she sighed and got in level with his eyes, meeting them and letting him know how sorry she was through her eyes.

“There was a war. Odin had insisted I stay there in order to keep Thor and Loki out of trouble, not that Loki is really the one in the center of it all, he just instigates it. But, Loki had instigated a war and Thor had finished it. It was… it was horrible. Almost a massacre. I remember going to the planet they were on and looking at all those dead…” She looked off into the distance as she remembered what her brothers had done. “In order to keep peace, Odin had asked me to stand by his side and stop anyone attempting to start war against Asgard. It’s been three years here, but Asgardian time is different. It’s been close to a decade for me, Stiles.” She said and he gasped.

“But you still looked fifteen.” He said and she laughed humorlessly.

“Asgardians age differently too. Maybe a Midgardian year every fifty Asgardian years? Thor’s physically 25 years old, but age wise? He’s 1,250 years old. Loki is 24? You get the picture.”

“What about your mother?”

“Mum was Midgardian. She lived during the Viking era, so maybe fifty years older than Thor? She was 24 when Odin came across her. Physically she looks 35, but that’s just good genes.” Freya said and smiled.

“So. Ten years on Asgard is three years on earth, but physically you guys age every fifty years on Asgard, so that’s physically aging every nine earth years?”

“No. Don’t think too much about it, it’s confusing. Asgard still sees Midgardian time, but… the realms are different. Time passes differently for us because we are from a different realm altogether.” She said and Stiles nodded.

“We should probably go back down. Um. They might be wondering what’s going on.” Stiles said and bit his lip.

“Sure. I should have been dropped off at Malibu first, that way I could have grabbed my bag.” She mumbled and Stiles laughed.

“You can use my stuff until we can get there. It’s nearing the end of the school year, so I’ll be able to go on the trip with you soon.”

“Oh? Are you finally graduating?”

“Yeah, two weeks.” Stiles mumbled and she smiled widely.

“And here I thought the smart genes passed you altogether!” She said and he scoffed and pushed her.

“And here I thought you finishing college at fifteen so you could spend three years with your mother was your way of telling dad to fuck off.” He said and she frowned.

“Never!” She said and was about to elaborate but Stiles had opened the door and stepped out. She sighed and followed. “Oh, hey. I need a new phone.” She said and Stiles nodded, like she didn’t just tell him she expected him to get it for her because she didn’t have her money or her car.

“We’ll get one tomorrow.” He said and she nodded.

“So, think of it like I’ve been living on an alien planet where the chefs understand what I’m talking about when I mention pizza, but they don’t know how to execute it! That’s me saying I want pizza.” She said and Stiles laughed.

“Yes, you’re highness.” He said and bowed as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and called.

“Hey now.” She said and laughed. “I don’t wanna hear that here. I get enough of it when I’m in… England.” She said and rolled her eyes. “And I get more than enough sass from Loki, so here’s the dial, why don’t we turn it down.” She said and plopped down on the couch next to a pretty red head.

“Um. Hi.” She said, almost like she wasn’t expecting Freya to sit next to her.

“Hi.” Freya said and smiled. “I’m guessing Stiles never mentioned me to any of you. I’m hurt, brother, truly.”

“Leave your dramatics at the door. Your stepbrothers don’t even know about me, so.”

“My dirty little secret.” She said and smirked. “I have got to say, I wish there were more redheads in England. If all of them come as pretty as you.”

“She’s a strawberry blond, and will you stop flirting with anything with legs. Gods, you’re worse than d- Danial…” Stiles said as he caught himself, making up a name to cover his almost slipup.

“Danial is worse than me, thank you very much. And I only flirt with the pretty ones.”

“Are you sure you’re related.” The redhead asked and Freya smirked.

“Yes. I know, Mickey is a bit socially awkward and doesn’t know how to talk to the girls he likes. Or guys? Are you into guys yet?” She asked and Stiles scoffed.

“Lydia, we’re not related. Not in the least.” He said flatly and smiled when Freya let out a laugh.

“Now who’s being dramatic?” She asked and looked around. “So, Lydia, you’re just as beautiful as Stiles explained. You must be Scott.” She said as she pointed to the puppy looking alpha. “Stiles mentioned you. You’re adorable. His ‘brother’.” She turned towards the cute tall one that was probably the closest to her age. “Isaac, right? Jackson mentioned your name.”

“Yeah.” Isaac said, his breath rushing out of him.

“I’m Kira.” A Japanese girl said as she got up to shake Freya’s hand.

“Aww, you’re cute. Nice to meet you.” She said and turned towards the last two in the room.

“Must be related, you both got the brooding looks to a T.” She said and smiled as the girl of the bunch looked at Stiles pointedly.

“That’s Malia Tate and Derek Hale. They’re cousins.” Stiles said annoyed at the two of them for being closed off towards his sister.

“Pleasure.” She said. Stiles’ phone began to ring, and Freya looked at him as he looked at the name. “Let me answer it.” She said and he looked at her and bit his lip.

“It’s Uncle Rhodey.” He said and she nodded.

“I figured. N… Dad probably told him I’m in town. Let me answer.” She said and Stiles nodded. He handed her the phone and turned towards his friends. Freya took the phone into the kitchen and sighed as she answered.

“Hello.” She asked into the receiver and got a gasp.

“You are back!” Rhodey asked and Freya smiled.

“That I am. How are you Uncle Rhodey?” She asked and he let out a sound that was between desperate and relieved.

“Honestly? I have no clue what I was going to do, Frey. I’m literally at my wits end.” He said and she bit her lip.

“Give me a few days and I’ll be out there helping you. Do you have any proof he’s alive?” She asked and wondered what everyone in the other room was thinking, she didn’t bother covering her conversation.

“We have no proof he’s not and that’s all I need.”

“From what I understand, the only reasons they’d leave him alive is if he could build the latest weapon for them, so let’s hope he’s trying to find a way to escape while that’s happening.”

“There is something you should know.” Rhodey said and Freya braced herself. “It was his weapons that blew up the convoy, Frey. Someone is double dealing, and my money is on that person leaking his position.”

“I’m on the same page.”

“He got hit, Frey.” Rhodey said and Freya felt her breath catch. “There was a lot of blood in the sand, and it was his. If he’s still alive, he’s injured.” Freya felt angry tears sting her eyes.

“If he’s alive or not, those… those assholes are going to get my wrath.” She said and slammed her hand on the counter. “Does Mickey know?” She asked.

“No. I didn’t tell him.”

“Good. Don’t. I’ll be there after I stop in Malibu to get some supplies. Give me three days.” She said and Rhodey hummed.

“Be safe.”

“You too.” She said and hung up. She turned and watched as Stiles brought in the pizzas. She sighed and bit her tongue to keep from ruining his good mood.

“What’s wrong?” He asked and she looked off to the side, annoyed at her open expressions.

“I’m leaving for Malibu tonight. I thought maybe I’d have a few days, but things are bad.”

“Uncle Rhodey didn’t mention that.”

“It’s not… The attack? It was his weapons, Mickey. Something isn’t right and I have to… I need to…” She didn’t know how to say anything with all his friends in the house. “I’m going to Malibu and grabbing some supplies before heading over to meet up with Uncle Rhodey, get a full debrief and then I’m going to New York, I’ll call you when I’m back in New York.” She said and Stiles nodded.

“You just got back.” He said and she nodded.

“I’m not leaving for England anytime soon. In two weeks, you’ll graduate, and we can meet up in New York. I promise.” She said and Stiles nodded. “I love you, Mischief.” She whispered and kissed his forehead, watching as the people in the living room turned away from their moment.

“I love you too, Firefly.” He said and hugged her. She pulled away and nodded at the group, handing Stiles’ his phone, before turning towards the door.

“How do you plan on going there?” One of the brooding cousins, Derek, asked. Freya smirked and shrugged.

“I have my ways.” She said and stepped out of the door. She used her ability to portal and stepped up to the door of the Malibu house. “Jarvis.” She said and the house opened for her. She smiled and walked in. “Jarvis, where are my supplies?” She asked and the familiar British voice spoke over the speakers in the house.

“They are in your room, Madam. Good to see you back.”

“Thanks, JARVIS. Get a message to Ms. Potts. It’s time we find this mole and get my dad back.” She said and went to her room. She was going to find her father.


	3. Chapter 2 Stiles explains Freya

Stiles sighed as he looked at his friends. His sister coming and leaving in this short span has really messed up their mood and now they all seemed like they wanted to ask him questions.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a sister.” Scott asked and Stiles bit his lip.

“Because, we… we made a pact that if ever we needed to escape the life we had, we could find solace in each other.” Stiles answered. “She… she’s my safehouse, Scott. And if I was ever on the run, I’d find safety with her.”

“And she would do the same?” Derek asked, speaking for the first time that night.

“Something like that. She’s been gone for three years, and it’s not usually normal for her to be gone that long… She told me something about her stepdad not wanting her to come back here.”

“But she’s eighteen… She said she was three years older than you…” Jackson said and Stiles nodded slowly.

“You sure? She’s three months older than me.” Stiles lied easily and swallowed.

“So, she’s eighteen. Meaning…?” Lydia asked, changing the subject on Stiles’ age.

“Which means that she can tell him to fuck off and come here. Freya has… she has two older stepbrothers who are very… they’re always at each other’s necks.” Stiles said. “And her stepdad, he puts her in the middle to play mediator.”

“Why are they at each other’s necks?” Isaac asked and Stiles bit his lip.

“Stop asking questions like that.” Lydia said, coming to his rescue. “It’s his sister’s private business.” She said and Isaac looked at Stiles sheepishly, apologizing.

“It’s okay. I can’t say, she’s just as tightlipped about her life there as she is about me to them.” Stiles lied, knowing they’d pick it up, but not caring.

“Who’s the person that’s missing?” Malia asked, ignoring the glare Lydia gave them. Stiles felt his heart increase at the mention of his father. He swallowed and looked at his ex, pushing down the anger that was rising at her question.

“His name is Daniel.” He lied, hoping his heart was erratic as he thought of his father. “He was kidnapped.” Stiles said and bit down on his tongue, tasting blood as he thought about what Rhodey had told him the last time they spoke. Tony was still alive as far as he was concerned.

“Are you honestly not going to tell us more?” Malia asked. Stiles sneered at her but it was Derek who scolded her attitude.

“Malia. You’ve been in human society long enough to know that you’re being rude. Stop intruding in Stiles’ personal life. We all have them and no one pushes the other to know about it, no matter how much we want to know.” Derek said, flashing his eyes. Malia growled at him and stood up.

“Fine, I’ll take my curiosity elsewhere.” She said and stalked away, before leaving she turned back towards them. “And since no one cared to mention, his sister’s scent and heartrate disappeared the moment she stepped out that door.”

“What?” Scott asked, but Malia was already gone. He turned towards Stiles who sighed and shook his head.

“I think I’m done hosting pack night.” He said and everyone nodded stiffly before getting up. Everyone but Scott and Lydia.

“Stiles.” Jackson called, everyone turning towards him. “If you need anything… You still have a pack, and while I can’t speak for anyone else, I’m still here for you.” He said and nodded stiffly before leaving. Stiles felt his heart hammer in his chest as he watched them all leave. Derek patting his shoulder before leaving, giving him a reassuring smile.

“What was Malia talking about?” Scott asked as soon as everyone was gone. “I noticed it too, when you went upstairs, it’s like both of you disappeared.”

“Scott. Enough. You were the one saying Stiles has been acting sadder and more exhausted than usual. Now we know it’s because someone he knows has been kidnapped and your questions aren’t helping.”

“I’m sorry. If his sister is dangerous, we need to know. We’re the protectors of Beacon Hills, Lydia.”

“My sister is a witch.” Stiles said, tired of the fighting. He sagged into the couch beside Lydia, who pushed his head into her lap and let him lay on her.

“A witch?” Scott asked. “A good one or a bad one?”

“Witches aren’t good or bad, Scott. No one is fully good or bad.” Lydia said with an eyeroll.

“She’s powerful.” Stiles said and looked at his best friend. “She’s so powerful that she hides her full potential unless someone she loves is in trouble. Her stepfather didn’t know how powerful she was until her mother was in danger and she used her magic to protect her.”

“And who’s Daniel?” Scott asked. “I heard your heart, Stiles. You were lying about him.”

“I was lying because it’s my own person business!” Stiles said and got up, looking at his best friend. “You can’t tell me you didn’t have secrets this entire time? There were things you kept from me that have caused me to get hurt! There will always be secrets kept by a person and Daniel is my secret.” He said, voice dangerously calm.

“So that’s it? Your sister is a powerful witch and you have someone important to you named Daniel that’s kidnapped? Is his name even Daniel?” Scott asked and Stiles scoffed.

“No, but it will be when I speak of him.”

“And you have all these people in your life that you’ve never spoken of?” Scott asked, anger in his voice.

“So? I’ve not always stayed in Beacon Hills, Scott. You know this. I go and visit family in Malibu and New York often!”

“And Uncle Rhodey is a family member?”

“He is. More family then you’ve been lately!” Stiles yelled and took a deep breath, calming himself. “Uncle Rhodey is not my uncle by blood, but he’s the closest thing to family I have outside my dad, sister and Daniel.” Stiles said and Scott looked hurt.

“I thought I was like a brother.”

“You were. But ever since Allison, it’s like I’m at fault. Like I’m the one who had control of the Oni that killed her… Like it was me who pulled the trigger.”

“Stiles…” Lydia said and got up, hand on his arm. She turned and glared at Scott. “Get out, Scott.” She said and Scott looked at her taken aback.

“What? I d-don’t think that way!” Scott said, trying to justify himself.

“Oh yeah?” Stiles asked. “Why do you always have someone watching my house? Not because I can’t take care of myself, because I’ve proven I could time and time again.” Stiles said. “I asked Jackson one night and he said it’s so I don’t do anything stupid. I know that was a lie, I don’t have to be a wolf to see that.” Stiles sneered.

“Stiles, no. It’s because trouble always finds you! I didn’t want you to go out one night and run into some trouble and have no backup.”

“Then you talk to me!” Stiles said loudly. “You ask me to be careful, you let me know. You don’t do it behind my back.” Stiles gasped as the panic rose.

“Stiles!” Scott pleaded, not noticing the spiral the other teen was having. “I swear, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Scott. Stop!” Lydia said and pushed the alpha away from Stiles as she sunk to the ground with him. “Stiles. Honey. I need you to breathe.”

“I c-can’t.” He said and tried to take gasping breaths.

“What? What’s happening?”

“Scott, leave.” Lydia said and glared at the alpha. “Right now, Stiles needs to calm down and your presence is causing more stress to his body!”

“But…”

“Leave!” She shouted, and it was rare for Lydia’s voice to raise unless she screamed her banshee scream.

“I… I’ll be back to check on him tomorrow.”

“Don’t bother leaving one of the wolves. I’m with him.” Lydia called after him and he turned slightly and nodded before bolting through the door. “Stiles.” Lydia whispered as the other teen tried to breathe.

“I… Thank you.” He whispered through his ragged breathes. She smiled sadly at him and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t do that. I didn’t do anything.” She said and he took a small breath.

“Y-you’re a g-goddess… Like Frey.” He said and let his breathing become normal as the shaking and panic passed.

“Freya? It is a Norse Goddess name.” She said and smiled fondly.

“Because she is one.” Stiles said and Lydia looked at him confused. “I don’t want the others to know… but you already know I’m younger than they think I am.”

“Yeah, you and I are the same age.” She said in a duh tone but Stiles looked at her for a second.

“Noah Stilinski isn’t our father.” He said and Lydia looked at him for a second before her eyes went wide.

“Daniel is your real dad. Who is he?”

“Tony Stark.” Stiles said and took one final deep breathe before his breathing evened completely. “He was in Afghanistan almost three months ago to show a weapon to some military men but the convoy taking him back to base was attacked and he was missing. Colonel James Rhodes, my Uncle Rhodey, he’s leading the search for him.”

“Okay… that explains how you’re so smart.” She said and smiled softly. A frown crossed her face in another instant as she asked, “What about Freya being a Norse Goddess?”

“Her mother is Frigga. The wife of Odin the Allfather of Asgard. She’s been on Asgard for the past three years.”

“Woah. That’s… is that how she’s so powerful?” Lydia asked and Stiles shook his head.

“When she was younger, I don’t know how old, but she was sick. So sick, like Dad thought she was going to die. He called Frigga back to earth and she took her back to Asgard. She did something there and Freya became a powerful witch. She lived on Asgard for a few years, coming back every few months, but most of her time was spent there to learn how to control her powers. And then when she was ten, she lived in Malibu with Dad until she was fifteen, three years ago. And then she just disappeared.” Stiles said softly. Lydia nodded and bit her lip.

“And how do you usually contact her?”

“I just call up for Heimdall to answer my plea. Usually he relays the message, but the past three years, I’ve gotten no reply.” Stiles said softly.

“Wow. And how did she just disappear, like Malia said?” Lydia asked.

“She can open portals to where she wants to go.” Stiles said. “I was supposed to keep my dad a secret, but because I’m graduating soon, my dad, Sheriff Stilinski, he said it’s best if I go live in New York with dad. He wants me to be safe. He thinks wolfpacks are dangerous and I could easily die if I don’t leave Beacon Hills soon.” Stiles said.

“And you already got accepted to the NYU.” Lydia stated.

“Yeah. You did too, as I recall.” Stiles said and smiled at her softly.

“That I did. I also got accepted to MIT, as did you. So why aren’t we going there?”

“Well, dad wants me at NYU so he can keep an eye on me, Freya was going to go to MIT when she got back from Asgard, but she didn’t get back till recently and I don’t know how dad would react to that. But my guess, if Freya goes to MIT, I will too.” Stiles said and Lydia smirked.

“I’m surprised your dads think you need a babysitter.” Lydia laughed and Stiles scoffed.

“See, what they don’t know is that I’m perfectly capable. But I’m also a fifteen-year-old kid, going into MIT. And a Stark. My dad knows what it’s like. He wants to know I’m not fooling around.”

“So, the school you go to is based on where your sister ends up going. I guess I hope she can talk your dad into letting both of you go to MIT.” Lydia said softly and Stiles nodded.

“I hope so too.” He said and smiled at her. “Thanks again, Lydia.” He said and hugged her. She hugged him back, smiling softly at him. She hoped that Tony Stark was found in one piece and that Stiles and Freya ended up going to MIT with her.


	4. Chapter 3 Freya Goes to Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this update, I was visiting my sister and didn't spend much time on my laptop.

Freya looked around the base that she was instructed towards by Rhodey. He had told her to go to that one and await further instructions on how to get to his location. She watched as a man dressed in a fighter pilot’s uniform made his way towards her.

“Can I help you, kid?” He asked, and he was probably not that much older than her, but she still looked like she had when she left three years ago, and she sighed.

“I’m not a kid, and I’m here on Colonel Rhodes’ orders to get a ride to Afghanistan.”

“Colonel Rhodes? He would never authorize a kid coming on base and catching a ride to a warzone.”

“Afghanistan is not a warzone. It’s a terrorist infested country, but no active war going on. And he authorized it. Ask your superiors and stop calling me a child.”

“What’s your name?” He asked, anger in his tone. Freya lifted her head, raised her brow and smirked.

“Freya Maria Stark.” She said and handed him her new ID, Jarvis had it made quickly, not that it wouldn’t be in the database. The man looked at the ID and then back at her and his eyes widened.

“I wasn’t aware that Mr. Stark had any relatives.” He said and she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, my father wanted me to live a normal life with my mum. He didn’t want me to deal with kidnappings and the likes, not that being the daughter of an heiress in England is much different. Now, can you show me where I’m supposed to go?”

“I still have to ask my superiors about you, ma’am. Follow me.” He said and she sighed but followed him all the same. Going through legal channels was annoying and she wished she could just open a portal to where her father was and save him, but that would only cause more trouble. “I wasn’t aware that Mr. Stark had a kid.” The pilot said and Freya bit her lip.

“The media used to hound him and I when I was younger, but I had to live with my mum on and off since I was seven because I got really sick.” Freya said and sighed. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Ashby, ma’am.”

“I was just a kid to you a moment ago, Ashby. You might as well call me Freya.” She said and he smiled at her softly.

“Can I ask a question?”

“Sure, didn’t stop you before.”

“Why are you just getting involved now?” Ashby asked her and she bit her lip.

“My mum married this man who’s very controlling. When he heard about my father, he kept it from both me and my mother. I know it was all over the news, but my stepfather kept me very busy with his business so… I didn’t really see it until last night.” She said and worried her lip. She felt exhaustion set in at the reminder of Odin’s doing. Causing her to follow around Thor and Loki and keep them out of trouble.

“Do you think he did that to keep you safe?”

“I don’t care why he did it. He had no right to keep it from me.” She said and sighed.

“Oh… I guess you’re right. Here we are. Wait here.” Freya nodded and watched as he walked into the building he had come up on. She bit her lip and pulled her phone out, getting a message from Pepper telling her that the penthouse was ready for her as soon as she got to New York.

“Miss Stark.” She heard and looked up. “I’m sorry for the mix up, we should have had someone pick you up from your home, we didn’t mean for you to come all this way on your own.”

“I’m not a child, I can make my way through a military base.” She said, nonchalant. “Where am I to go?” She answered, trying not to grit her teeth.

“We still apologize. We have a plane heading out to where Colonel Rhodes is, he asked us to make space for you, said something about a new drone you wanted to test out to try and find your father?” the man said and she nodded, pulling out the small birdlike drone.

“I designed it to look like a bird to keep from being detected. If he’s in a cave or an actual compound, it’ll be hard to use it, so I also brought this.” She said and pulled out the smaller drone that was like a fly. She had designed these before she had left for Asgard, her father hadn’t wanted Obadiah to see them and so he left them in her room, in a hidden compartment, wanting her to have the glory of showing them off.

“When did you design these?” The man, she had yet to ask his name, asked her.

“Three years ago.” She said and looked at her drones. “They have UI capabilities, making them move like the actual bird or insect they are, but while following my instructions.” She said and let the bird go, watching it fly around them and then landing on her shoulder. She pulled out her phone and showed the man and pilot her phone.

“Wow. That’s amazing.” Ashby said.

“Thanks. I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.” She said and turned towards the older man who had come up to her.

“I’m Flight Lieutenant Willis ma’am. Airman Collins will show you to the plane that will take you to the location given to us by Colonel Rhodes. Collins, you will escort Miss Stark all the way. You will make sure she is safe, understood?”

“All the way, sir? As in, board the plane with her?” Ashby asked and Willis nodded. The young man swallowed but nodded. “I’ll grab my go-bag sir.”

Freya looked after the young man, maybe he was her age? He didn’t look that much older than her, before turning towards the Flight Lieutenant. “Thank you. I know you don’t often let civilians on this base let alone taking them into active terrorist cell territory.” She said and Willis nodded.

“There was talk by the higher-ups to end the search, but Colonel Rhodes refused, saying how much Mr. Stark had given the military. I owe my life to your father because his gear, not just the weapons, have saved my life countless times. I will gladly give my ranking to help bring him back.” He said and Freya swallowed before smiling and nodding.

“Weapons are nothing if you don’t have the protection against them. That’s what my father told Mr. Stane when he begged my dad to stop with the gear and tech and focus on the weapons.” Freya said and Willis nodded.

“I always tell my boys something like that. ‘You can be stuck in enemy territory with nothing but the clothes on your back, learn to use your surroundings and not focus on your weapons.’” Freya nodded.

“Yeah.” She said and then turned towards Ashby who walked up with a bag of his own.

“I can take your bag, ma’am.” He said and she looked at him pointedly.

“I have two older stepbrothers who used to make me carry their packs when we went hiking, I’m fine. Also, Freya is just fine, you’ll be accompanying me on a very long flight, might as well be less formal.” She said and turned towards Willis. “Thank you, again, Flight Commander Willis. If your superiors discharge you, come find me at Stark Tower, I’ll set you up with a very nice job, might not be as glorious as this, but it’ll pay better.” She said with a small smile before nodding and following an awkwardly standing airman.


	5. Chapter 4: Stiles goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait of this, I was so wrapped up in my Makenzi story that I basically neglected these other ones, but! It's finished and will be updated over the next few weeks while I work on this story and my Mischief Mikaelson stories.

Stiles looked at the bag he had just packed. He wanted to tell the pack he wasn’t coming back anytime soon, hell even the sheriff was picking up and leaving in a few months. The thing is, he won’t leave this town if his father wasn’t found alive… or even found. Stiles swallowed past the lump in his throat as he thought of his call with Freya. She had told him she was boarding a plane to see Colonel Rhodes two days ago and had yet to call back.

“Hey, kiddo.” Noah Stilinski said as he leaned against the open door of the room. Stiles had informed him that he didn’t want to walk in the graduation unless his father was there and decided to go to New York earlier.

“Hey, dad.” Stiles said, his voice giving away his distress.

“How you holding up?” Noah asked and Stiles looked at him with worry.

“What if I lose her too? Dad, I can’t lose the both of them!” Stiles said and felt the panic rise.

“Hey, now. Listen closely. Freya is strong and from what I understand she can handle herself. She’ll come back, and she’ll bring your father back too.” Stiles bit his lip and let the tears fall as he sat on the bed, trying not to let the panic take over. It happens more often, ever since the Nogitsune had taken over him.

“Dad… I lost mum not two years ago… I can’t lose my father or Freya. They… You and they are all I got left.” Stiles said, sounding older than he really was.

“I hear you, kid. But my gut tells me that you won’t lose them. Or me. Remember, I’m following you up there to help your father as head of security at his company. My gut tells me that you’ll hear great news by the time you get to New York. Now, Lydia’s going with you?” Noah asked and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah. She knows. But only she knows. I don’t want the others to find out until I’m hundreds of miles away where they can’t bombard me with questions.”

“You heading down to Malibu, first? Happy called and told me you asked him to pick you up from there.”

“Figured, less questions asked.” Stiles said and Noah nodded.

“Starting from here on out, you gotta stop calling me dad, kiddo.” Noah said softly and Stiles looked at him sadly before smiling softly.

“Can I call you Pops, like Frey?” He asked and Noah laughed.

“Sure, kiddo. You know I still see you as my son. No matter what, you will always be my boy.” Noah said and Stiles smiled widely.

“Thanks da-pops.” He said and hugged the older man. “I’m going to head out there tonight, do you need anything before I go?” Stiles asked and Noah shook his head.

“Just be safe. My gut tells me you guys are alive, but something is coming… Be safe till I get there, okay?” Noah asked and Stiles nodded.

Stiles looked at his house and sighed. He really hoped he didn’t have to come back to that awful house. Not that Noah was an awful guardian, he took care of Stiles as if he was his own. No, it’s the awful memories of his mother, ill and in that house. Stiles hated staying there, especially after the Nogitsune got into his head, especially after he had a hand in killing Peter as the alpha. Especially after the doctors. He shivered at the memories.

“Ready to go?” Lydia asked as she got out of her car, they were taking her car, since Lydia refused to believe his jeep would get them there. He nodded slightly, and began filling her car with his bags, he only had two, most of his things were in Malibu or New York anyway, since he visited his father every chance he got. Not so much in the last two years because he had been going through supernatural crises. They got into her car and were about to leave before someone knocked on Lydia’s window. It was Jackson.

“Jackson?” Stiles asked, as he opened the driver’s window, he was driving because he knew where to go from there and had made the trip often enough that the long drive barely felt that long anymore. He had done longer ones when he went to Mexico anyway.

“Where you guys going?” Jackson asked, eyeing Lydia’s bags, piled in the backseat.

“New York.” Lydia said nonchalant, putting up her walls like she always did with Jackson. He had been her first love and it turned out that after all that time he was actually into guys and compensating for it by being with Lydia.

“Why?” Jackson said.

“To meet up with Stiles’ sister.” She said, her voice giving off how annoyed she was with his presence. Jackson frowned.

“I mean, I got why Stiles is going, why are you?” He asked and Lydia looked at him in a way that asked why he had to ask.

“Well, you gave up the ability to learn that when you made it clear our relationship wasn’t real.” She said and blinked at him as he frowned.

“Lydia… I did love you, just… I was lost.” He said, he was keeping them too long. Stiles sighed and looked at his watch.

“Look, we have a flight to catch and I can’t be assed to wait for you to get your head out of your ass and tell her that you still care about her and the love was real just the meaning behind it wasn’t. Can you call her maybe?” Stiles asked, going bolder than usual. He needed to get out of the horrible town and get on the road towards Malibu.

“Can I come with you guys?” Jackson asked and Stiles blinked in surprised before frowning.

“No.” Lydia said and looked at Stiles before turning back to Jackson. “We’re going down to Malibu. Stiles’ friend, Danial, has family there and we’re going to check with them before heading to New York.” Lydia said and bit her lip, hoping she could keep Jackson from knowing she lied. The sadness that crossed over Jackson’s face had Stiles feeling guilt build up in his stomach. He and Jackson had actually gotten closer in the past four months than the past four years and he actually saw the wolf as a friend.

“You could come to New York, after. Maybe next month… if things are okay.” He said and Jackson lit up, like a puppy who was given a treat. Jackson had trouble connecting with Scott, Derek and Malia. He had hung out with Isaac often, maybe because both of them had been through a lot of things and Jackson knew what Isaac was going through because he saw it often through windows and heard it as he passed the Lahey house. Stiles was the closest to him, especially after Danny moved to Hawaii and Ethan had broken up with him and went off on his own.

“Yeah, sure. Just give me the go ahead. And Lydia, please let me talk to you…” Jackson said, and she bit her lip and nodded, not making eye contact.

“We’re going now. Don’t tell the others unless you absolutely have to. We’re not coming back anytime soon.” Stiles said and closed the window, making his way out of the driveway and on the road.

“Why did you invite him?” Lydia asked, hurt in her voice.

“Because, he may have been an asshole, Lydia. But he was kidnapped and tortured and he found solace in Ethan, who helped open his eyes on why he was really angry at the world.” Stiles said and looked at her for a second before looking back at the road. “He truly cares about you. You were his first love too, even if he didn’t understand it back then. Just give him the ability to explain himself. Besides, the only person besides me that he actually talks to is Isaac, who hates it here as much as we do. They both hate it here but Isaac can talk to Scott too. Derek sees him as a little brother and helps. Both of them don’t care about Jackson like they do Isaac. Malia couldn’t care either way and Kira cares about them in a bystander kind of way. She doesn’t even count herself as part of the pack often. I know she probably told you that too.” Stiles said and held Lydia’s hand as he explained. He didn’t realize he did it until he felt her squeeze his hand.

“Yeah. She’s going to any college on the East Coast to get away from here.” Lydia said softly and looked out the window. They were just making their way out of Beacon Hills, which was oddly fast, but Stiles figured it was because his jeep wasn’t the one taking them out of it.

“I figured.” Stiles mumbled as he watched the road.

“How’s your sister?” Lydia asked, unaware that Stiles had no clue.

“I don’t know.” He said in a quiet voice, eyes staring at the road ahead to keep himself from going in his head.

“She hasn’t called?”

“Not yet.” Stiles said and bit his lip. “I keep telling myself she’s in another country, they have spotty service, but she has the latest StarkTech, and she’s on a military base, how is she not able to call?”

“Stiles.” Lydia said and squeezed his hand. “She’s okay. She’s probably caught up in finding Mr. Stark and hasn’t even thought about calling. Maybe you should call your Uncle Rhodey?” She asked and he shook his head.

“I tried. He didn’t answer. I would have freaked out, but da-Noah said that it was mostly because he was no where near his phone. Noah was in the army, he understood how hard it would be to get in touch with people in other countries, even with satellite phones.” Stiles said and bit his lip.

“They’re okay, Stiles.” Lydia said and squeezed his hands. “I know that my screams come when it’s the supernatural, and I have to be close, but something tells me that your sister is stronger than she gives off and your father is alive.” She said and Stiles smiled softly at her, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it.

“Thank you.” He said, and they fell into easy conversation after that, talking about one thing or another but avoiding the subjects of Stiles’ sister and father. 


	6. Chapter 5: Tony's found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update, I've been rereading this to make sure that I like the chapters, but I figured I've made you guys wait long enough and so here's chapter 5, I'll post chapter 6 on Thursday or Friday after I get home from my trip.

Freya looked at the screen, watching as her bird flew over a camp that was on fire. They had just got news of an unidentifiable object launching from that camp. She watched the feed from her bird, clenching her jaw as she saw her surname on some metal scraps on the ground. She switched the feed to the fly and bit her lip as she saw the bodies there, there were a lot of bullets on the ground but none actually in the bodies.

“Are you sure it’s okay for her to be seeing these images?” Ashby asked as she flipped between her bird and her fly.

“I’ve seen worse.” Freya said and froze as she saw the glint of metal on the ground, fifteen miles away from the camp. “He’s alive.” She said as the bird flew and landed next to a man who was covered in sand, but she knew that small tattoo peeking out on his uncovered arm. “Oh my god, he’s alive!” She said and turned towards Rhodey, who had a large smile on his lips.

“Send me the location, we’ll go pick him up.” Rhodey said and she shook her head.

“I’m coming with you.” She said, grabbing her pack and throwing snacks and water in it.

“It’s too dangerous, ma’am.” Ashby said and she looked at him blankly before she sighed. The young man hadn’t allowed her out of his sight unless she had to change, shower, or use the bathroom. They even shared a tent. She was getting sick of him, remembering the castle guards that followed her in Asgard when she wasn’t with Loki or Thor.

“Then come with me, but don’t stop me.” She ground out as she put the pack on her back and looked at her surrogate uncle.

“You need a gun?” He asked and she shook her head.

“Ashby will be the guns here. Let’s go before he passes out of dehydration Uncle Jimmy.” She said and made her way to the copter that Rhodey asked to get ready.

Ten minutes. It was a ten-minute flight to find her father, who had kept on moving, despite his obvious exhaustion. Freya had followed him with her bird, using the bug to catch sight of anything at the camp. She left the fly in the cave to follow everything, she needed to know who came and went in that camp. But right now, she needed to hug her dad. She jumped out of the copter and watched as her father faltered as he saw her, falling to his knees as she hugged him. He cried and hugged her back, tightly.

“Your alive.” He whispered and she laughed, her eyes watery and her throat thick with emotion.

“I’m supposed to be saying that to you.” She said and hugged him a little tighter, noticing the clink of her necklace against something on his chest.

“Am I dreaming?” He asked as he looked at her face. “You look exactly the same.”

“Tony, we’ll do this when we get back to base, you need medical attention.” Rhodey said, helping Tony onto the copter, Freya behind him, pushing him up. Ashby had gotten out of the copter after Freya, and had helped her up, getting up himself.

“Give him the water from my pack, Uncle Jimmy.” She said and Tony smiled at her, not taking his eyes off her. “Dad, stop.” She said, half smiling, half blushing.

“I can’t help it. Three years, Frey.” He said and hugged her again. He smelled like burned flesh and battery acid and Freya had to stop herself from giving him a medical exam right then and there.

“I know, I’m sorry.” She said and bit her lip. “Odin needed me to play mediator.” She said with an eyeroll. “And he didn’t let me leave. I had to run away, basically. Hell, I had to threaten Heimdall.” She said and smiled softly, squeezing her dad’s arm. “Drink. Slowly.” She said and he nodded, accepting the water and taking small sips as per Freya’s instructions.

“How’s your mother?” Tony asked and she shook her head.

“Not now. You look like hell, sleep.” She said and he laughed, shaking his head.

“If I sleep, I might wake up from this back in that cave.” He said and Freya frowned, looking at him sadly.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered and ran her fingers through his hair. “I shouldn’t have trusted that Odin would tell me about any of this, that he’d inform me if you guys tried to make contact with me…” She bit her lip. “I’m sorry you lost Claudia… I’m sorry you had to be in this situation.”

“Don’t.” Tony said. “Don’t apologize for something that wasn’t in your hands.” Tony said and cupped her cheek. “Now, how’s Mickey?” He asked, smiling tiredly.

“Oh, Oh!” She said and looked wide eyed at Rhodey. “He’s probably panicking to hell right now. I haven’t called him since I left the airbase in California!” She said and Rhodey looked at her for a second before pulling out his satellite phone.

“He called me last night.” He said and his face transformed to that of someone who had not understood the situation. “Shit, he’s probably having a fit right now.”

“Welp. Call him.” Tony said, voice calm and body language relaxed. “Maybe hearing my voice will give him a boost.”

“You do realize you’re dehydrated, in every sense of the word. You sound like you’ve smoked three packs of cigarettes a day for the past twenty years.” Freya said flatly and Tony laughed, wincing again as it tugged on his lips.

“So? Hearing my voice will still help.” Tony said and took another sip of water.

“When we get to base. We’ll get some coconut water down your throat, maybe some lemon and honey to relieve some of that rasp and some medical attention…”

“No.” Tony said, looking at his daughter. “No medical attention. I’m sick of it here, I just want to go home.” Tony said softly and held his daughter’s hand. “And I want a cheeseburger.” He said and she laughed, shaking her head.

“I’m not letting you get on a plane in your condition, dad!”

“Then you check me out, I’m fine. Hungry, a bit dehydrated, but I’m fine!” He said and she looked at him with a frown.

“I will. You are still getting that coconut water and lemon and honey.” She said. “And ointment for your lip. It looks like you went at it with a shredder.” She said and shivered. Tony nodded and tilted his head back, liking the feel of his daughter’s fingers through his hair. A few minutes later, they were landing at the base, a stretcher coming towards them, being waved off by Rhodey. Ashby grabbed Tony’s left side, Freya grabbed his right and they made their way to Freya’s tent. Once there, Freya forced Tony to drink an entire cup of coconut water, watching as some color returned to Tony’s face. He was ashen on his face, burned on his body. She put on some aloe gel on his body, watching as he sagged at the coolness of the gel against the heat of his body. It was a wonder that he didn’t get a heat stroke. She also forced him to drink more water as she brushed his hair, washing it without getting water on his face, it seemed he had feared that.

As she washed his face with a cloth, Tony grabbed her hand and she let him cry into his shoulder. She looked at Ashby, who turned his back on them and made himself busy with nothing but avoiding watching something so personal. “I’m not dreaming.” Tony said and Freya felt tears sting her eyes.

“No. You’re really here. I’m really here. And I promise you, I will find every last one of them and make them pay.” She said softly to her father as he cried softly.

“I thought you were dead, when you didn’t come back… I thought… You either died or didn’t want anything to do with me.” Tony said and she felt guilt and anger build up. Guilt at her actions or lack of them, and anger at every person from her father’s past who abandoned him, or used him.

“Never. Dad. I’d never leave you intentionally.” She said and cupped his face in both her hands. “You have to understand… I didn’t do it intentionally. I swear. I only meant to stay with mum for a year, and… but then…” She let tears fall as she recalled the first month she was there. Frigga was attacked on her way to an orphanage in another realm. Freya had used her powers to protect her mother and the Valkyrie that were with them, and Odin had seen it, deciding to exploit it. He was a man who loved power, and any chance he could hold it, he did. “Mum was attacked, when we were going to… We were going to an orphanage and, her car was attacked. I was on a bike behind her, and when I saw that, I jumped into action. Odin saw it and he… I’m so sorry, Dad. I never meant to stay longer than a year.” She said and Tony looked at her shocked.

“Are you okay?” He asked and Freya huffed a soft laugh. “Is your mum okay?”

“Mum is fine. Odin made sure she got medical attention as soon as we got back to the palace, and you know I don’t get hurt easily.” She said as she continued to clean his neck and shoulders. “What about you?” She asked and he looked at her with distraught eyes. “What did they do to you? Did they waterboard you?” She asked and his breathe caught in his throat for a moment before he forced himself to breathe properly.

“I’m fine.” Tony said and she stopped what she was doing, her hand stopping at the tattoo he got for her. She dropped the rag in a bucket and traced her hand over the small tattoo of two small dragons, one for her and one for Mickey. He had gotten it when Freya was eight, after her first trip to Asgard when she called the Pegasus ‘iron dragons’, since they wore their own armor and she was too uncultured to know the difference between dragons and flying horses.

“Do you remember what you told me, when I came back the first time and told you about the iron dragons? When you got this tattoo?” She asked her father, who shook his head, too caught up in his own head to remember. “You told me never to lie about how I am, because my lying caused me to almost die.” She said and looked at him seriously. “I was sicker than I let on, I was seven and you couldn’t understand why I wasn’t getting better, and when I came back after mum took me to the palace, she told you that I was faking getting better because I hated to worry you.”

“I remember.” Tony said, looking at his hands. “I was so upset about that, that I made you promise never to lie about how you were feeling, emotionally and physically. You could have died if your mother didn’t come when she did.” Tony said, his voice cracking.

“And you could have died in that cave, dad.” Freya said. “And you saying your fine, isn’t going to help me worry less. I get it. What you’ve been through? It’s going to take time to heal, but you can’t heal on your own. I won’t let you, because I’m not going anywhere.” She swallowed as she looked at her father. “I will not stop worrying, even if you tell me your fine. I want to hear it all, everything, even things that hurt you to talk about, because that’s the only way you can get through it. Trust me.” She said and he look at her with such sad filled eyes that she wanted to take it all back and shelter him, but she had to play the tough love role.

“I trust you more than anyone else in the world, babygirl.” Tony said and she smiled softly, kissing his forehead.

“Me too, daddy.” She said and hugged him. She pulled away, grabbing a sweater from her pack, she was ready for anything, and handing it to him. “Put that on, and get some rest, okay? I’m going to go talk to Rhodey about our next available transport out of here. Airman Collins will watch over you to make sure you’re okay, alright?” She asked and Tony eyes the young pilot.

“Are… are you sure?” Tony asked quietly and she smiled and nodded.

“Trust me.” She whispered and kissed his cheek, watching as he slid on the sweater, and laid in her cot. She covered him with a blanket and got up. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“My SO told me to make sure you were safe and protect you with my life, ma’am.” He said softly. “But it’s my understanding that your life isn’t really that safe if your father’s life isn’t, so, no. I don’t mind at all, ma’am.” He said and she smiled and nodded, walking out of the tent into the bright day. She turned towards Rhodey’s location and made her way, her mind going towards her fathers’ flinch at water, his fear of taking his shirt off, the dim light hidden underneath his shirt. He was healthy, sort of. He was slightly dehydrated and severely malnourished, but he was able to fly. He was exhausted and probably couldn’t sleep properly in the cave, with the fear of something happening. Freya felt the anger as she stepped into the command tent. She felt the anger as she looked at the screen her fly drone was still on. She felt the anger as she turned to Rhodey, who had confirmed that the men who took her father, had in fact, made a tape and sent it to someone unknown, since the tape itself was missing.

Freya wanted blood, but not before she got her father out of that hellhole location and somewhere, she knew he was safe. She was eighteen now, she could keep him out of SI long enough to find out who wanted him dead. That way, her father wouldn’t be targeted anywhere vulnerable.


	7. Chapter 6

Stiles was in the Stark private jet, Happy accompanying them to New York. He still hadn’t gotten a call from Freya or his Uncle, but Happy had told him that they were fine, and Pepper had talked to them an hour ago, telling him that Freya will be in New York the next day. Stiles felt relieved that his sister was already boarding a plane back, she hadn’t said she was going to search for their father, but Stiles had assumed that’s what she was doing. The fact that she was going to New York probably meant that they found new evidence, or maybe Pepper had talked her into taking care of the company while their father was away.

“We’ll land in New York in a few hours, try to get some sleep, Mr. Stark.” Happy said, looking at Stiles with worried eyes.

“I’ll sleep when they find my dad, Hap.” He said and looked out the window. Happy had been very tight lipped about the whole thing, only giving Stiles things that Rhodey had given him, meaning they were keeping something from him.

“Stiles.” Lydia said and planted her hand on his. “Mr. Hogan is right. You should get some sleep. The last time I saw you have an actual full sleep was before… before you got this news.” She said, trying to figure out when she had noticed Stiles actually had a good sleep. The last time he had slept through the night was after the Doctors were taken care of. A week before he got the news of Tony Stark going missing.

“I can’t, Lyds.” Stiles said and bit his lip to keep from crying. “Every time I close my eyes, I think of something awful happening to them and I just wake up again.” He said and sighed. “I’ll be able to sleep when I’m in my bed in New York.” He lied; it was so easy. He had slept better when he was in Malibu, the night before. Maybe because he was able to tell himself it was all a dream and he was going to wake up and go down to his dad’s lab and find him yelling at U.

“Okay.” She whispered and snuggled up to him. “Well, if you don’t mind, I’m going to use you as my pillow.” She had chosen to sit right next to him on the couch, ignoring the fact that there were other open spaces. She snuggled up to him, forcing him to lay down slightly, and used him as her pillow like she had promised.

He smiled as he pushed some of her hair out of her face and looked up at the plane ceiling. He worried his lip as he thought about his life since Freya had left. Three years. A lot happened. His mother died. She was sick a little before Freya left, but his sister wasn’t around much to really know how bad. His best friend, who didn’t even know how old he really was, got bitten by a werewolf. Werewolves. He accepted it pretty easily. Maybe because Freya had told him stories of Loki’s son, Fenrir. He killed Peter Hale, a week before his thirteenth birthday. He fought against a Kanima, holding a very grown and very angry Derek Hale in a pool. Derek had called him out on being a child, but Stiles had assumed it was because Derek was ten years older and thought they were all kids. He was kidnapped and beaten in the Argent basement. Noah had almost called Tony on that one.

They found out Lydia was a Banshee. He had magic, maybe it was a residue from Freya’s magic, he wasn’t sure, but it wasn’t as strong as hers. She could do so much; all he could do was make things move with his mind, and it was very hard and took a lot out of him, so he didn’t bother using it. They fought an alpha pack, the look on Derek’s face after that one had hurt Stiles. He saw Derek trying to make a better pack and getting abandoned in the process…

Scott became a true alpha, Derek lost his alpha powers to save his sister Cora, who was still alive after all these years. Ethan and Aiden ended up being good guys after losing their alpha powers too. Then during the Darach, Scott, Allison and he sacrificed themselves to find their parents. Stiles had to do it, Noah had been by his side as a fatherly figure all his life, even if he wasn’t biologically his father. Because of that sacrifice, Stiles was possessed by a demon spirit that Kira’s mother had trapped in the Nemeton a long time ago. He was fourteen by then… and already so much blood on his hands. So much death witnessed. He witnessed his mother die, he witnessed Laura’s body, top and bottom halves. He watched Peter Hale burn on the same property that had burned him eleven years ago. He had witnessed Lydia get bit. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe his father shouldn’t be called the merchant of death, since he didn’t actually witness any, he didn’t actually have a hand in it. He was the merchant of death, since he… He was shook out of his thoughts by Happy.

“We’re about to land, buckle up, okay?” He said and Stiles nodded. He hadn’t realized it had been hours while he was stuck in his own mind. He got up, smiling at a drowsy Lydia as he buckled her in, and then did the same to himself. He was sixteen next week. He hoped that his birthday gift could come early that year. Hopefully in the form of his father.

After they landed at their private airstrip, Stiles helped Happy with their bags in the car. He smiled as Happy shooed him towards the front of the car and finished putting the bags away himself. They got into the car and began making their way towards the tower.

“Wow.” Lydia said and looked out the window. “My dad always had work in LA or San Francisco, but he never let me go with him to New York. He said it was too big and he wasn’t wrong. It’s beautiful!” She said and watched the buildings pass.

“Yeah.” Stiles said and bit his lip. “It’s my favorite state.” He said and laughed as she rolled her eyes at him.

“I’d totally kick you for never taking me here before. You come every holiday, right?”

“I did. I’ve been kind of busy the past two years.” He said and sheepishly rubbed at his head.

“Ah.” Lydia said and smirked. “At least now that we’re leaving that god-awful town, we can actually enjoy it.” She said and looked back out, watching the street vendors and the stores pass. “Gods.” She said under her breath, although, Happy had still heard her and raised a brow at Stiles, who smiled and shook his head. Freya had always said that, causing Stiles to say it when he was younger, causing his mother to always reprimand him for his words. She used to tell him there was only one god, not really understanding that Freya came from Asgard, that had a waterfall falling off the side of it and flying horses that Freya used to call iron dragons. Their father had even gotten two tattoos in honor of Freya’s Iron Dragons, one for Freya and one for him.

“Wait till you see the view from the Penthouse.” Stiles said, trying to impress her. She scoffed and shook her head.

“I don’t care where I see it, as long as it’s with you, Stiles.” She said and smiled widely. She had told him not two months ago that he was her best friend, around the same time that she had told him how old she really was. It was very awkward telling her that he was actually the same age, just a few months older. She had smacked his shoulder and then launched herself at him in a hug and wet laughter.

“You saying things like that will make people think we’re dating, Lyds.” Stiles said and she laughed.

“So?” She asked and shrugged. “You’re my best friend, Stiles. I don’t care what people think.” He raised his eyebrow, as if to ask if she really meant that. She rolled her eyes again and fixed statement. “I don’t care what people think _anymore._ ” Stiles laughed and nodded his head.

“Good, because I don’t care what they think either.” He said and poked her side. When she went to hit him, he pointed at a building and took her mind off of it all. Soon enough, they reached the tower and Stiles led Lydia to the penthouse, showing her the view he promised and watching her amazement at seeing all of New York in one go. When she whispered how beautiful it all was, Stiles nodded and grabbed her chin, telling her she was. It was so cliché, but Lydia loved cliché romance. She watched the Notebook over a hundred times and she always read romance novels, even when she pretended, she didn’t. In that moment, it was Lydia’s perfect romantic scenario. Stiles grabbed her chin, smiling as the setting sun sent her face to glow a golden orange. He leaned in, giving her enough time to say no, to push away, and as their lips locked, Stiles understood that Lydia had the same feelings for him as he had for her.

“Stiles.” She said lowly as they broke the kiss. He looked at her, waiting for her to say more, but her eyes looked up at his and she smiled sadly. “I can’t believe I’ve lied to myself for this long.” She said and Stiles felt confused. “I always told myself that I didn’t care who I ended up with as long as they had money… as long as they could keep me financially safe, but since you and I became friends… Stiles you made me understand that I couldn’t care less about money. I care more about someone seeing _me_ over my beauty and… I love you Stiles.” She said and he looked at her for a moment before his face broke out into a smile.

“I love you, Lydia.” He said and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and hugged him tightly, turning to look at the view.

“I feel like I read this in a story or something.” She said and Stiles laughed.

“I mean, with all the romance novels you read? I wouldn’t be surprised. They leave nothing to originality.” He said and she laughed.

“I won’t ever forget this moment.” She said and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. “Thank you for bringing me.”

“Thank you for coming.” He said and she laughed. They stood like that until Stiles’ stomach growled with hunger. They walked back into the penthouse, Stiles introducing Lydia to Jarvis for the second time and asking the AI to order them Pizza.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I hadn't updated this story in nearly a month and I'm so sorry! I've been so focused on my second part of the Ingrid series that I've been neglecting this! I do have twenty chapters written out guys, it's just my mind has been stuck on TVD and TO. I've also not been able to focus on the TVDxTW series because of the TVD exclusive stories I'm writing. Anyway, here's an update and I hope to update in the next week or so.

Freya and her father had huddle up in a corner of the plane and whispered in Asgardian. Frigga had taught Tony long ago and it was their language to keep others from knowing what they were talking about. Tony had dropped a bomb on Freya, telling her he didn’t want to build weapons anymore. He wanted to focus on tech, and he wanted her to take over the company. Something about building a titanium alloy suit. He mentioned going back to take care of the weapons they have, and she had to put her foot down.

“Dad!” She said, her words angry. “You can’t seriously be willing to put yourself in danger by… by doing something so foolish as to fight against your own weapons!” She said, her voice getting louder but no one understood her words.

“Freya, I have a right to rid the world of the evil I created. I should have been more involved in my company, but instead? The very soldiers I built those weapons to help died because of them.”

“And I get that, but putting yourself in that danger? You’re mortal, dad! You’re not invincible, no matter how you want us to think you are.” She said, pleading her father to hear her.

“Freya! If I don’t do this, I know you would, and I can’t have you putting yourself in danger like that.”

“Like what? Dad, I’ve been through actual battle, with creatures you can’t dare imagine. I know how to fight a few Midgardians with silly guns.” She said and Tony looked at her slack jawed.

“Battle? I didn’t let you go to your mother’s to be in battle, Freya! You were supposed to only go there to learn to control your powers!”

“And I did.” She said, folding her arms. “I can control my powers more than you can control your temper, and that’s saying something.” Tony had learned to control his temper long before she was even a thought. He had seen how his father’s temper had caused him to become with his family and Tony didn’t want that. He didn’t want those problems. “Dad. I don’t want to watch you slowly kill yourself.”

“And I don’t want to watch you have blood on your hands.” He said and she smiled sadly.

“More than there already is, you mean?” She asked and Tony growled as he hit the crate he was sitting on.

“You should never be put in a position in which you have blood on your hands at eighteen.”

“Yeah, well. It’s not like our lives are normal, Dad. Did you know Mickey was running with a werewolf pack? Noah told me Claudia died, but he didn’t tell me anything that Mickey had been through, dad. Why wasn’t he protected with you?”

“Noah didn’t tell me.”

“I’m guessing, Noah didn’t find out until the past year. And by then he figured Mieczyslaw would be out by the time he graduated so no harm done. But you weren’t as involved in his life as you were when Claudia was still alive, were you?” Freya asked, her emotions not given away at all.

“No. I wasn’t. I guess… I loved her; she was the closest thing to a best friend I had. Her and your mum just understood me, Frey. And without her I was afraid I’d fuck it up with Mickey. Hell, I was with him for a couple of months after his mum died and I don’t think I helped him at all. I think he was okay staying away.”

“Well, we’ll see about that. Noah is coming out to New York after he gets things settled in Beacon Hills and whatever we don’t get out of Mickey, we’ll get it from him.” Freya said and bit her lip. “His friends were at the house when I went and I could tell they had been through things, Dad.”

“Okay. When we get their I have to do a press conference.” Tony said and Freya looked at him, her eyes wary. “To let the media know I’m back.” He explained and she rolled her eyes.

“What you need to do is rest, Dad. What you’ve been through isn’t something to put a spotlight on.” She said and eyed the sling around his neck.

“I’d rather just have a press conference and let them all know I’m back then have it all over the tabloids. Besides, it’s about time they know you’re back as well.” He said and she sighed.

“Okay.” She said and bit her lip. “Mickey is going to be so mad when he sees you’re back on the news rather than seeing you in person.” She said and Tony smiled.

“Don’t worry, Happy is bringing him with. I made sure.” Tony said and leaned back.

“Okay.” She said, getting up and kissing his forehead. “Get some rest.” She said, turning back to English. She made her way up to Rhodey, who was sitting next to Ashby, trying not to look at them.

“Is he okay?”

“He still won’t tell me what happened, but I can try to get him to talk to someone if he’s not comfortable talking to me about it. I haven’t brought up the video, but if he was awake for it, he’ll remember it. Give me a few days, and I’ll try to get more information out of him. Whoever set this up, they weren’t expecting him to find a way out of it, or they weren’t expecting him to live at all.” Freya said and bit her lip, trying to contain her anger.

“He’s resilient. If we don’t look into it, he still will. He did that with Claudia’s disease.” Rhodey said and she nodded.

“Happy will pick us up at the airstrip. He’s bringing Mickey. He’s going to ask Pepper for a press conference, I don’t like it but he said it’s the best course of action to keep the vultures from trying to get his pictures while he’s trying to recover.”

“Do you think Stane will be there?” Rhodey asked and she bit her lip.

“Gods, I hope not.” She said and looked towards her father, he was dozing off, but he was trying not to. “Obie will just make the situation worse. I never liked the man.”

“Because he made it very clear he didn’t like you.” Rhodey said and she smirked.

“Sure. I was a baby and he refused to let me have my father. But I meant deeper than that. He always throws my grandfather at my dad. Something about how grandpa would never be proud of dad for what he’s bringing the company to. I mean, once dad took over the business it’s stocks went up and it started going up hill from there.”

“What? Stane does that?” Rhodey asks, never having witnessed it before.

“Yeah… I mean, I wasn’t technically supposed to be hiding in dad’s office those times, but I was there. I heard them. He always told Dad he could do so much better if he stopped worrying about his kids and focused on his work like grandpa had.” She rolled her eyes. “I’d bet my life that he had something to do with this.” She said and nodded towards her dad.

“We’ll look into it.”

“Good.” She said and looked down.

“Now, how about you tell me how you’re really doing?” Rhodey asked and she looked at him like he was spouting nonsense. “Oh, come on, Frey. It doesn’t take a profiler to see that you ran away from your stepdad. You told me yourself that Heimdall wouldn’t let you leave.”

“I… I can’t talk about it.” She finally said after extending the silence for a while. She couldn’t even choose the proper terms to keep people from knowing she had blood on her hands because of Odin.

“See. You and your father are a lot alike.” Rhodey said and she scoffed.

“We are related.” She said and he laughed.

“So much so that had you not gone to see your mother, you’d probably be on your second PhD by now.” Rhodey smirked and she laughed.

“Yeah. What makes you think I didn’t further my education with my mum?” She asked and he raised his eyebrow at her, expression amused.

“I wasn’t aware that there were universities there.” He said.

“Yeah. More advanced then here, at least.” She said and smiled fondly at a memory of her sitting in a study and learning how to make actual artificial intelligence with code sequences that were so different than Midgardian code.

“I made an AI. Sadly I had to leave her there because I couldn’t upload her fast enough.”

“I wasn’t aware that they had computers.” Rhodey said and she scoffed.

“Do you think dad would let me go somewhere so… savage?” She asked and they laughed.

“No. I guess not.” Then Rhodey yawned and looked at Freya. “Get some sleep, we still have a few hours before landing.” He said and got up, going to sit next to Tony, laying his head on his friends’ uninjured shoulder and closing his eyes. Freya smiled at them and looked at Ashby, who was sleeping in place, obviously trying to fake it for her sake.

“You’re up.” She said and he opened an eye and smiled.

“I can’t get anything past you, it seems. I can’t sleep so heavily on planes. Maybe because I’m a pilot myself so I like to be in control.” He said and she laughed.

“I can understand that.” She said and leaned her head on his shoulder. “You don’t mind if I use you as a pillow, though, do you?” She asked and he smiled.

“I think we’ve been around each other enough for you to feel comfortable enough to do so.” He said and she frowned.

“Why do you do that?” She asked and he looked at her confused. “Justify why you do something, I mean. I only ask because you’ve done it a few times before.”

“Because if someone asks me why I’m not doing something professionally, I can give them the same explanation. You hearing it only makes it…”

“Okay, okay. I get it. If your superiors ask, I can give them the same explanation.” She said and smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. “You’re a good guy, Ashby.” She said and could feel him stiffen slightly before relaxing and huffing out a small laugh.

“Thank you, Freya.” He said.

She didn’t really sleep; it was just as light as Ashby’s had been. A simple closing of her eyes as she felt the plane move against the wind over the ocean, not that she actually heard the ocean from that height, but she could imagine it. She felt a stress induced headache behind her eyes as she remembered what made her runaway from Asgard. She was fed up with being Odin’s tool, and her body had been exhausted. And she didn’t really run away, her mother had told her to go, to keep herself hidden away from Odin’s reach. Freya bit her lip as she opened her eyes. She felt the descent and knew she had been stuck in her head for a few hours, thinking about why she had left the place she had called home for the past three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all good! Stay safe and healthy! Love you lots ♥


	9. Chapter 8

Stiles looked at the plane as the doors opened. Happy had insisted that the boy come with him, forcing the bodyguard slash chauffeur to take the ford instead of the more luxurious car the man usually drove. Stiles had insisted Lydia come with them, since she had met Freya before, and he needed her emotional support if the news turned out to be bad.

“Miss Stark.” Pepper called. She had arrived there earlier and there was a wheelchair and ambulance standing by, Stiles wondered why.

“Pepper, I told you, Freya is fine.” His sister said as she made her way over, dressed in a professional shirt and dress pants. “It’s good to see you again.” She said as she made her way to their father’s assistant. There was a tall man behind her, one Stiles never saw before, but he was standing like he was protecting her. “Mickey!” She said and made her way over the him. He held his breath as she smiled wide and hugged him. “I’ve got a surprise for you.” She whispered into his ear before turning towards Lydia and smiling at her.

“No. None of that.” Stiles heard and looked up to see his father, dressed in a suit and photo ready, waving away the wheelchair. “I don’t want it.” He said and then turned towards Pepper, standing before Stiles. “Tears for your long-lost boss?” He flirted and Stiles felt a wet laugh bubble in his throat. His father was alive.

“Dad?” He called as Tony broke the hug from Pepper and looked towards his son.

“Mickey!” He said and made his way to Stiles, the younger Stark noticing the slight limp the older one had as he made his way over.

“Oh god, Dad!” Stiles said and hugged his father, letting the tears fall. “I… I thought I lost you too.” He said and felt wetness on his neck. He pulled away and looked at his father, who had tears in his own eyes.

“No, Mickey. I’m right here.” He said and hugged Stiles again. “You and Frey are the only ones that got me through that hell of a time.” He said and Stiles felt the sob escape his lips as he finally was able to process that his dad was alive and he was there!

“Enough with all this.” Freya said, her voice quivering a bit. “I have makeup on, and I can’t let it go to waste because I decided to let the tears fall.” She said and sighed. “Pepper, we’re going to need a press conference.”

“But first, Happy. Cheeseburgers.” Tony said and Stiles let out a laugh. “Oh, hello. Who’s this?” Tony asked as he spotted Lydia.

“Lydia Martin, sir. I’m Stiles’ friend from Beacon Hills.” She said and Tony’s smile spread across his face, showing that his lips were still healing, even after Freya’s skillful makeup covered most of the damage done.

“Lydia Martin. Why does that name sound so familiar?” He asked and gave Stiles a knowing look.

“Dad. Stop it.” Freya said and pushed him towards the Ford. “We have a press conference to get to.”

“But first…”

“Cheeseburgers, yeah we got that.” She said and rolled her eyes at her father before forcing Stiles, Lydia and Ashby in the very back. Rhodey, her father and Pepper in the middle and she sat up front with Happy.

“Anyone else want something?” She asked as she put her seatbelt on.

“Might as well get burgers for everyone.” Tony said and Stiles scoffed.

“What if I don’t eat meat?” Stiles said and Tony looked at him with a gasp.

“My son turning into a rabbit?” He asked and Stiles felt the smile slip on his lips.

“I’m sorry, was I saying I was a rabbit? No. I’m saying I’ll get fries and a milkshake.” Freya laughed and shook her head.

“I don’t think we have curly fries here, Mischief.”

“Oh yeah? Where have you been for the past three years? Curly fries are everywhere, Firefly.” He said and she scoffed.

“You need actual food in your system. Did you have Noah living off rabbit food the entire time you lived with him. Poor guy.” She said and Happy laughed.

Pepper was on the phone with her PR people, telling them to get a press conference ready so that Tony can announce he was back. Everyone went hush for it, but as soon as she got off, stories were being told by all of them.

“Have you had pizza since you been back?” Stiles asked. “I only ask because you never got to have it when you came to see me.”

“No, not yet. But we can wait. I haven’t had an American Cheeseburger since before I left. I’m just saying. I’ll be happy to eat something that’s actually food.” She said and Rhodey laughed.

“You call that food? Food is…”

“Food is not having to eat an animal you couldn’t even pronounce properly.” She said and gave Rhodey a look. He laughed and shook his head.

“I’m sorry. I truly am. That the princess didn’t like the palace food.” He was obviously joking, but Stiles could see Freya’s eyes go far away for a second before she slipped on a playful smile and turned towards their surrogate uncle.

“Oh? Aren’t you glad to actually have food too, Colonel? I mean, living in a tent for… How long was it?”

“Six months, four days and thirteen hours.” Rhodey said and Stiles smirked. “Not that I was counting till I got leave.” He said and Stiles laughed.

“Ah, come on, Uncle Rhodey. You were definitely counting the seconds. How many seconds has it been?”

“I don’t know, kid. Don’t patronize your uncle.” He mumbled, and Tony laughed. It was a belly laugh, one that started deep and ripped its way through the man. Stiles felt like he had accomplished something and sat back, holding Lydia’s hand and feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time.

They eventually got their food, Freya forcing Ashby, who was the one sitting next to Stiles and Lydia to accept the food he was being offered. Stiles wondered if they were together, or who the guy was, but didn’t voice his questions. He watched everything around him, feeling like he was in a dream, until they stopped in front of the place Pepper had called the press conference, and Stiles realized his secret was secret no more. He watched as Freya stepped out, glaring at the vultures as she opened the door for Rhodey, Happy doing the same for Pepper.

Stiles swallowed as Tony looked at him for a second, asking if he wanted to do it, before nodding, understanding his son’s view and getting out. A moment later, Ashby got out and helped Lydia out before helping Stiles out. Freya interlocked her arm with her fathers and slipped on a smile that could destroy cameras it was so bright.

“Mr. Stark! Miss Stark! Over here!” The paparazzi said and Freya smile and shook her fingers at the reporters. It was like she was made for the photos. Stiles and Lydia stayed back with Pepper and Rhodey, letting the two get their media coverage. Freya’s smile didn’t falter as she came into contact with Obadiah Stane, even as she had told Stiles how much she hated the man.

“Tony Stark, everyone!” Obadiah had said and motioned to the man. The crowd cheered and more cameras flashed. Stiles squeezed Lydia’s hand as he followed them into the conference room.

“Mr. Stark!” They all called, but Freya raised her hand and they all shut up.

“My father has been through a lot. He’s here today to say a few things, but after today, any interviews will be put on hold as he recovers.” She said and stepped back, letting their father take the lead.

“I…” Tony started and looked around the room. Stiles felt fear for his own father before his dad sighed. “I can’t really make this formal.” He said and sighed. “How about we all take a seat.” He said and motioned for the reporters to do just that. They all did, following his lead as he sat at the edge of the stage.

“Mr. Stark!” They all called. Tony raised his hand and looked around the room.

“I’ve been thinking about my dad a lot lately.” He said and Stiles bit his lip. “I often wonder if I’ve been a good father to my own children. Freya and Mickey. They are my everything and they are the reason I didn’t give up. At the same time, I think about the parents of the soldiers that were caught in the crossfires. I don’t know what I would do if I lost my kids, but I do know I wouldn’t rest until I got answers.” He said and swallowed.

“Mr. Stark.” A female reporter in the front asked and Tony nodded at her. “What happened over there?”

“What happened?” He asked and his eyes went far away before he returned a second later. “I had my eyes opened. I saw the very weapons I built to protect the very soldiers they killed. I saw kids, not much older than my own, killed trying to protect me and nothing being able to be done because they were killed by weapons, I made to keep them safe. I saw the very thing I wanted to prevent from happening, happen. And that’s why…” Tony looked at Freya who looked at him with a shake of the head, pleading their father to do what he was going to do. “That’s why effective immediately, I’m shutting down the weapons manufacturing in SI. We are no longer going to be making weapons. I will no longer accept the blood unintentionally on my hands.” He said and Rhodey and Pepper made their way to grab Tony.

“All we need to take from this is… Tony is back, even if he has lost his mind.” Obie was saying, being pushed back by Freya, who glared at him. Stiles watched his father, a small smile on his lips. He put out his fist and smiled at his father returning it. He was proud of his father.

“Excuse me. Can I have your attention.” Freya said and the media stopped following Tony and turned towards Stiles’ sister. “My father is right. We are shutting down the weapons section of SI. Although we wanted to do it silently, it’s okay that my father let that little tidbit through. On that point, I would like to announce that we will be focusing on our other departments from this point on. Thank you.” She said and made her way down the steps, taking Stiles’ arm in hers and stepping out of the room. Stiles smiled at her and turned towards their father as he slipped into the Ford. Rhodey and the other guy were still there, but Pepper and Happy weren’t there. Freya slid into the driver’s seat and Stiles slid behind her. Lydia was sitting in the front, probably told to sit there by Pepper.

“You’re really doing it?” Stiles asked and Tony turned towards his son and smiled.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Stiles said and hugged his father. “I’m proud of you, dad.” He said. He watched the frown on his uncle’s face fall and be replaced by fond exasperation.

“You’re going to get a hell of a lot of kickback from the military.”

“I’m fine with that.” Tony said and sighed.

“I mean, you’ve wanted to do it for a while now.” Freya said under her breath as she drove them to the tower. “By the way.” She said louder. “Didn’t I tell you not to talk about it at the press conference? We were going to do it silently, dad.”

“Yeah, but Everhart asked about what happened and I… I couldn’t not tell them about it. Those poor families. Frey, they lost their kids.” Freya bit her lip; Stiles could see from the mirror. Their eyes locked in the mirror and Stiles nodded.

“Okay, Dad. Freya will fix it with the board, you just get some rest, yeah?” Stiles asked and Tony smiled and shook his head.

“Oh? Take care of the board? Shouldn’t you be going to see colleges and what not?”

“No, it’s okay. I already know I want to follow in your footsteps, old man.” She said. Rhodey laughed, Tony scoffed, and Stiles felt that full feeling again, like he was finally happy.

“She wants to be like us, Tones. MIT alum.” Rhodey said and Stiles laughed.

“I mean, if Freya gets to go, can I go?” Stiles asked and Tony laughed.

“Don’t you have a graduation soon?” Tony asked and Lydia laughed.

“We decided high school isn’t that hard of thing to graduate so we skipped the ceremony.” She answered for Stiles and Tony scoffed.

“Come on, you only graduate high school once.” He said and Freya laughed.

“You really up to flying to Beacon Hills for a graduation ceremony?” Freya asked and Stiles scoffed.

“I’d rather not. They’ll all be seeing the news and will know everything by now. Normal life down the drain.” He said and Lydia laughed.

“Are you really calling Beacon Hills normal, Stiles?” She asked and he scoffed.

“It’s… normal when it isn’t a hellmouth.” Stiles explained and felt eyes on him by his father. He waved it all off before turning to look at the man sitting in the back. “I’ve been meaning to ask. Who are you?” Stiles asked and the man blushed.

“I’m Ashby Collins, an airman assigned to your sister for protection. I’ll be leaving with Colonel Rhodes.” He said, voice professional. Stiles laughed and looked at Freya with wide eyes.

“Protection? Seriously? I’m sure he could see you could take care of yourself.” He said and Freya scoffed.

“Mieczyslaw.” She said and he shut his lips, smile still trying to make it’s way on his face. “Airman Collins was a great help in his making sure we were safe over there. You should thank him for his service.” She said seriously. Stiles looked at his dad, who nodded, amusement on his face as Stiles grumbled before turning towards the man.

“Thanks, for keeping her and my dad safe, I guess.” He said and the man smiled and nodded. He seemed amused by the fact that Freya could tell Stiles what to do. Soon enough they were parking in the parking structure of Stark Tower and saying their goodbyes to Rhodey and Collins. Stiles hugged his dad as they made their way up to the penthouse, smiling as Tony laughed. He felt so happy that he was there, he couldn’t care about the consequences of his friends finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we get to see the Beacon Hills gang's reaction to Stiles being a Stark!


	10. Chapter 9

Kira was sitting in her kitchen, eating her cereal and talking to her mum as her dad walked in, turning on their small tv to the news. He had insisted on having a small tv in the kitchen just for that reason. Kira wasn’t really paying attention to the TV, thinking about how Jackson had told them all that Stiles and Lydia left early to head off to New York. The Sheriff had confirmed it and said they were already there. Kira had talked to her mum about her plans for college, thinking about going to Japan to finish school there and train in her Kitsune powers.

“Kira, isn’t that Stiles?” Her father asked and pointed at the TV.

“What?” she asked as her father grabbed the remote and put the volume higher.

“Tony Stark is back stateside after being missing for almost three months. He asked for a press conference as soon as he reached American soil. This is what happened.” The anchorman said as the video played off to the side, it zoomed in and Tony Stark sat on the stage, Stiles’ sister, Freya behind the stand, and Stiles himself off to the side with Lydia and another redhead.

Tony stark said his speech and Kira felt the color drain from her face. He had said Freya and Stiles were his kids. She looked at her parents and grabbed her stuff before making her way out the door. Her father was still looking at the screen, shocked, and her mother seemed unfazed.

“Kira!” She called, but Kira was already gone. She got into her car and made her way to the McCall house. She made her way to the door, already being pulled open by Scott and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Kira? What’s wrong?” Scott asked and Kira bit her lip.

“Have you seen the news?” She asked and Scott looked at her like she was crazy.

“Um, no?” He asked and she pulled out her phone, typing in Tony Stark press conference, showing Scott the news. He looked confused and so she pressed play on the video and put it up to Scott’s face.

_“I often wonder if I’ve been a good father to my own children. Freya and Mickey. They are my everything and they are the reason I didn’t give up. At the same time…”_ Scott looked back up and grabbed his jacket, closing the door behind him, answering his mother’s calls for where he was going.

“The Sheriff’s station. Turn on the news!” Scott called before climbing into Kira’s car. The drive to the station wasn’t long, Scott holding Kira’s phone as he watched the rest of the press conference. He watched as Stiles’ face morphed into a smile and he _fist bumped_ Tony Stark. He looked at his phone and felt betrayal at the fact that Lydia was there, and Scott wasn’t. Betrayal that Scott didn’t even know that Sheriff Stilinski wasn’t Stiles’ real dad. He put Kira’s phone down and clenched and unclenched his fists.

“Are you okay?” Kira asked and Scott looked at her, shocked that she had to even ask.

“My best friend didn’t tell me his real father was Tony Stark and that he was kidnapped for the past three months. I don’t know if okay is the term I’d use here.” He said as Kira pulled into a parking spot. Scott got out and beelined for the Sheriff’s office, ignoring the deputy who called for him to sign in.

“I’m glad you’re okay. I was sure as soon as I heard Freya’s voice over that speaker that she’d get you home safe.” Scott heard the Sheriff say.

_“Thanks, Noah. For everything.”_ A familiar voice said. _“When do you get here?”_

“Well, I have to finish everything here, but I should be making my way out there by the end of the month. I’m really glad you’re okay, Tony. Stiles was a wreck the entire time you were missing.” Scott froze, looking at the door in front of him with shock.

_“I’m really grateful he had you to fall back on, Noah. Claudia picked good.”_ Tony Stark said. Noah laughed.

“Oh, come on. Give yourself some credit. Stiles is your son, after all. He might not have gotten the looks from you, since he’s all Claudia, but he has your brains, charm and sarcasm. Trust me, I asked him what lying was one time. Ask him about it.” Noah said before they both laughed and said their goodbyes. It was then that Scott entered the room.

“So, it’s true.” Scott stated.

“Scott? What? You don’t even watch the news?” He said, but all of them were phrased like questions.

“Yeah, well. Kira does. Every morning, with her father. Did you think it’d stay secret, Sheriff?” Scott asked, truly hurt by it all.

“Well, we hoped it would until Stiles became eighteen.”

“And since he turns eighteen next week, what? It’s fine now?”

“What? Scott, Stiles doesn’t turn eighteen for another two years.” Noah said, his eyes widening at how much his son had lied to them all.

“What?” Scott asked and his voice broke as he took in that information.

“Stiles is still a kid. Which is why, when the whole Nogitsune thing happened, I was distraught. He was fourteen.”

“But… But, he’s…” Scott looked at Noah with fear and swallowed. He recalled all that had happened to Stiles at his own hands. He had almost killed Stiles, multiple times.

“Yeah. So. Stiles has this thing of trying to cover his age because his dad, Tony, had told him about how bad he had it in high school and college for being the age he was. So…” Noah said as he rubbed his head.

“But he was driving in freshman year.”

“Tony installed a self-driving UI into the car he drove. Stiles took it out when Erica ruined the car.” Noah said and bit his lip. “I can’t speak for Stiles, but I can say that I didn’t expect he would keep that from you.”

“His age or the fact that his father is Tony Stark?” Scott asked. “Or maybe the fact that his father was kidnapped and held captive in another country all together.”

“Scott.” Noah said and the boy looked up. “Stiles hated the fact that he lied to you, but he did it because he didn’t want you to see him as a different person. It happens. Freya was very well known for being a Stark, but that didn’t stop the bullies at her school when she was the same age as Stiles and going to high school. She told him to lie about his age no matter what. And to Stiles? Whatever Freya says is gospel.”

“And the fact that you knew about witches and werewolves before the whole Nogitsune thing?” Scott asked. Noah signed and shrugged.

“I didn’t think the killings were supernatural related at first, but then the Kanima happened to my station and I figured it out. I didn’t know you guys were involved until about a year ago.” Scott bit his lip and looked down. His anger subsided and he finally saw everything clearly.

“I hate that he didn’t think he could turn to me, Sheriff…” Scott finally said and Noah smiled, putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder in a reassuring move.

“Stiles suffers quietly. You know, when Claudia was dying, he told Freya she was only slightly sick. He didn’t tell her she had a disease that was eating away at her brain. Only because he knew that Freya was going home to see her mum and if Claudia was too sick, Freya wouldn’t go. He’s the type that is so selfless that he’ll cover up his own pain to make those around him happy. Most of the time, that is.” Noah said and Scott laughed. He bit his lip and looked out the door, into the bull pin of the station.

“What am I going to tell the others?” He asked and Noah shrugged.

“Tell them what I’m telling them. Stiles is my son by heart, but biologically, he is Tony Stark’s son. He’s gone to New York to live with Tony from here on out, and if you have any questions about him direct them towards Stark Tower, they will either connect you to him or answer those questions for him. Chances are, you guys can get into direct contact with him through his phone, but I wouldn’t hold my breathe if he doesn’t answer for a few days. Stiles has been on edge since his father went missing. He’s going to be stuck to his father like glue.” Noah said and then looked up, thinking for a second before looking back down. “Also, I’m leaving by the end of the month. I’ll put a recommendation for Parrish to become Sheriff, so that you have someone in the know looking out for you guys. But try to stay out of trouble, yeah kid?”

“Thanks, Sheriff.” Scott said and bit his lip. Without the Stilinski house, Beacon Hills will seem empty. He had to contact Stiles as soon as he could. He got up, nodded his goodbye to the sheriff and made his way out the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we saw The pack's reaction!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I promise I have reasons just none that I've the energy to type out lol. I hope you enjoy!

Freya sat on the couch, picking up her father’s head and laying it on her lap as she sat. He opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling as he turned and hugged her closing his eyes again. It had been a long day of avoiding pap while she did some shopping for new in style clothes. She had taken Stiles and Lydia, knowing that her father was going to work on that suit of armor he talked about. She let him do it, making him promise he wouldn’t go out without her. She had so many bags by the time they got back, having gifted Lydia a few things and watched as the girl flustered after receiving the items. She wasn’t expecting anything from them which made Freya smile widely.

“Long day?” She asked her father.

“Longest. My shoulder is killing me.” He mumbled and she laughed.

“Yeah, maybe because you shouldn’t be welding or lifting heavy objects while you’re still healing. JARVIS, keep dad from lifting anything. If he needs to lift anything or weld anything, call me.” She said, lifting her head towards the ceiling.

“Very good, madam.” JARVIS answered.

“You still look fifteen.” Tony said and Freya looked down at her father, smiling.

“Time moves differently in the other realms. You know this.”

“How long were you there for, Asgardian time.” Tony asked and Freya bit her lip.

“That doesn…”

“Freya.” He said and looked at her with his calculating eyes. Sometimes she felt like he could see right through her when he looked at her like that and it scared her.

“Ten years.” She said and Tony sucked in a breath.

“So technically, you’re twenty-five?” Tony asked and Freya laughed.

“And yet I still look fifteen. I’m glad I got my mother’s genes.” She joked, but Tony looked at her seriously.

“Freya, what were you doing for ten years?” He asked and she shrugged, her eyes darting away from his. “You’re such a hypocrite.” He said lowly and she scoffed.

“You really want to know, dad?” She asked, tears stinging her eyes. “I’ll tell you. Odin made me use my powers to kill his ‘enemies’. As if innocent creatures were enemies. I did as he asked because if I didn’t, he put me in a freaking box and mum couldn’t do anything to stop him. He made me follow Thor and Loki to keep them out of trouble, and if, no when they found it, because they always did, I was the one that had to keep them from killing themselves or each other.” She said and bit her lip to keep from crying. “I can’t… Dad, I can’t think about it anymore. I’m exhausted. I don’t want to be someone’s weapon anymore.” She said and Tony got up, looking at her with sad eyes.

“So, stop trying to follow me into…”

“Dad, that’s different.” She said and he scoffed. “It is!” She said too loudly, because Stiles came out, his eyebrow raised as he made his way to the kitchen.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“The fact that you ran with a pack of wolves in Beacon Hills.” Freya said, looking pointedly at her father. He sighed and got up, leaning against the counter, his arc reactor glowing through the wifebeater he wore.

“Freya!” Stiles said, looking at his siter with betrayal.

“Hey, Noah ratted you out.” She lied and asked Noah for forgiveness internally. “He told Dad that he didn’t want to worry him.”

“Bull, and you know it.”

“Even if she was the one, why weren’t you, kiddo?” Tony asked and Stiles swallowed and looked away.

“Because I could see how you were struggling with mum’s death and didn’t want to burden you with my friend being bit by a feral alpha, dad. I don’t know. I didn’t want you to know.”

“Mickey…” Tony said, and Stiles shrugged.

“What happened.” Freya asked. “Because it’s more than Scott being bit.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Stiles said and Freya grit her teeth.

“Mieczyslaw.” She said, her eyes flashing a slight blue before going back to her normal chocolate brown. “Even if you don’t tell us, I will get the information out of Noah. So, speak.” She said and Stiles bit his lips.

“What’s it matter? It’s in the past.” Stiles argued and Freya slammed her hands on the counter and looked directly at Stiles.

“Because my little brother is obviously going through something besides the fact that our dad was missing. I can see it all over your aura.” She said and motioned to his aura.

“Freya, back off.” Stiles said, slamming his bottle down.

“Hey. Enough you two!” Tony said and they both stepped back. Stiles was wired, but he could see that he was getting really angry, and Freya hadn’t lost control, but it was a possibility if Stiles kept resisting. “Both of you. Deep breaths.” He said calmly and watched as they mumbled some words before turning away from each other and taking deep breaths. This happened often in their childhood. One time, Freya actually lost control and nearly threw the roof off of their Malibu estate, but she never once directed her powers towards Stiles. “Now, are both of you calm?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.” Freya said softly before turning towards her brother, who was still taking deep breathes. “I’m sorry I yelled and lost my temper. I just worry about you.” She said and Stiles turned towards her, his lip twitching into a smile as he shrugged.

“I’m sorry I told you to back off. I… I’m just not ready to talk about it.” Stiles answered and Tony felt proud of his children.

“If I tell you about my time on Asgard, will you tell me about the three years I missed?” She asked softly and Stiles bit his lip before nodding slowly. “Okay.” She said and turned towards the windows. “When I’m ready to talk about Asgard, I’ll come to you.” She hugged herself and turned towards her room.

“Freya.” Tony called and she shook her head and bit her lip, trying to keep from spilling the tears that reached her eyes. “Hey, Frey.” Tony said and walked up to her. “I’m sorry.” He said and she looked at him and nodded, not trusting her voice. “Listen to me.” Tony said and she did. She listened to him tell her he loves her, no matter what. That she was always his baby girl, even if she was twenty-five because of the decade spent on Asgard. It made her laugh.

“Let’s watch a movie. I’ve been dying to see that new movie with the people and the places…” Stiles said, and Freya smiled at her brother, shaking her head.

“Sure.” Freya said and felt her stomach growl. She sighed and looked at her hands. “But first, Pizza?” She asked and they laughed.

“Yeah. Let me tell Lydia it’s okay to come out.” Stiles said and went towards the room she was staying in, the one he had left. Freya and Tony looked at each other and smirked.

“Your son’s becoming a man, daddy dearest.” She said and Tony scoffed and shook his head.

“Hey, as long as he covers it, I don’t care what he does.” Tony said and laughed at Freya’s face. “What?”

“I don’t know. Is it weird that I’m technically a 25-year-old virgin?” She asked, wondering if it was normal.

“Technically your still physically fifteen. You guys could be twins if you didn’t have different mothers. But no, it’s not weird. But, I am shocked. You didn’t ever?” Tony asked and Freya bit her lip and shook her head.

“No one was worth it on Asgard. I mean Loki has kids, but those are with people from other realms. He always says that Asgard is too… I don’t know… pure for his liking. Not that it is. Thor has slept with most of the woman in, around or near the palace, but that’s the thing. It’s not my cup of tea. And at fifteen I didn’t really like any of the guys I went to school with. Besides, it’d be like…”

“Jailbait?” Tony asked and she laughed, nodding.

“Yeah. I mean, I was a senior. Dating a freshman didn’t sound right, and all the other seniors were either seventeen or eighteen.” She said and shrugged.

“Hey, it’s okay. I lost it at fifteen, but I was in college and the girl I lost it to was nineteen.” Tony said with a shrug. “I’m just glad you had some sense to not be like me.” Tony laughed and Freya smirked at her father.

“What are you guys talking about?” Stiles asked, coming out of the room with Lydia, who was dressed in a knee length night dress.

“Nothing of importance.” Freya said and Tony smirked.

“How Freya is technically… does she know?” Tony asked, eyeing Lydia.

“Yeah, Stiles told me everything.” She said without so much as a blink. Like the news wasn’t really that grand.

“And you’re okay with it?” Freya asked and Lydia shrugged.

“I’m a Banshee. I don’t really feel like I can be shocked by anything anymore since Beacon Hills.” She said and Freya laughed, looking at her father amused.

“What is with this family falling for witches and banshees and sparks?” He asked and Stiles let out a laugh.

“Wait.” He said as he realized what Tony said. “Sparks? Who was a spark?”

“Your mum didn’t tell you kiddo?” Tony asked, confused.

“No. Mum started getting sick when I was eleven. It was kind of hard for her to tell me, dad.” Stiles explained.

“Well, you’re a spark, because Claudia was a spark.” Freya answered. “I’m a witch because my mum was a witch, well… more like an illusionist. Powerful, but still. But. I’m more than a witch because of what mum did to keep me alive when I was seven. And now you’re in love with Lydia, who’s a Banshee. So. Really, what is up with this family. Was grandma Maria a witch or something?” Freya asked and looked at her dad who smiled and shook his head.

“No. I’m completely human, thank you.” Tony said and Freya scoffed. Tony looked at her pointedly and she shrugged.

“Anyway!” She said and jumped onto the couch. “JARVIS, order three large pizzas, extra cheese, onions and pineapples, and a meat lover.” She said and Stiles groaned.

“Add another veggie one, Jay.” He said and sat to Freya’s left, Lydia sliding in next to him. Tony slid to Freya’s right and they started looking through movies to watch.

“Wall-E.” Freya said, seeing the adorable robot. “He looks so cute!” She said and Tony laughed shaking his head.

“No. I don’t want to watch some kid movie. Let’s watch Hancock.” He said and Freya rolled her eyes.

“It’s six in the evening, Mickey. We can watch both.” She said and rolled her eyes.

“If we watch Wall-E, I can guarantee you’ll want to make your way to the lab and build one like either EVE or Wall-E.” Stiles said, and Freya smirked.

“And that’s a bad thing?” She asked and Stiles rolled his eyes, looking at his father.

“Hey. I’ll watch whatever. You know this. I’ve watched every single Disney movie because of you guys. And how many times have I sat through a Star Wars movie with you, Mickey?” Stiles shrugged and sat back.

“Can we watch Hancock first?” He asked and Freya smiled fondly at her brother, ruffling his hair.

“Sure.” She said. At that moment, the elevator dinged and Happy walked in with four large pizzas. “Happy! Join us, we’re going to be watching Hancock.” She said and he smiled, putting the pizzas down.

“Just as long as one of these pies is meat lovers.” He said and she laughed.

“Oh, but of course.” He nodded and plopped down on the ground in front of Tony, who was laying down with his head on Freya’s lap. She had sat crisscrossed and set a pillow for her father to lay on. Stiles was sitting with his back to her left shoulder and Lydia was snuggled into him, they were ready for the movie to begin. It felt like old times, with the addition of Lydia. Freya felt nostalgia set in as she smelled the familiar scent of pizza, saw the familiar heads of her family and watched as the movie began to play.


End file.
